degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Fourteen
Chapter thirteen, if you missed it. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Thirteen Chapter Fourteen The moment Zig's eyes opened in the morning, a very inviting aroma filled his nose. The alluring smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs instantly caused his stomach to growl. Looking over to his side, Zig smiled as he watched Zoe sleep so peacefully right beside him. Positioned on her side with her back facing him, the sheets covered her naked body from the breasts down but Zig could see the beam of the sunlight seeping through the blinds of the window, adding a gorgeous glow to her bare shoulders and arm. Zig softly began to run his fingers through Zoe's hair as he leaned down towards her and planted the softest kiss on the side of her neck. Despite the intensely passionately and even sweaty love they were making last night, Zig can still smell the rich fragrance of Zoe's signature perfumes and body spray on her delicate olive skin. When he kissed her neck a second time, he heard a slight moan escape her mouth and from the angle he was positioned at, he could tell that she was smiling, even in her sleep. She came to him a broken mess last night so naturally, it warmed Zig's heart to see her looking so peaceful and secure. Upon getting out of bed, Zig sorted through his and Zoe's clothes lying in a heap on the floor in search of his boxers and black, fleece pajama bottoms. Once he found them, he slipped them on and headed out of the bedroom door. He took one last glance at Zoe, smiled and then shut the door behind him. After using the bathroom, washing his hands and applying some Dove men's deodorant to his armpits, he followed the scrumptious smell into the kitchen. That's where he saw Tiny standing over the stove stirring the bacon into the pan. Tiny was shirtless with a pair of navy blue sweatpants on. Shay was sitting a short distance away on the sofa, wearing one of Tiny's T-shirts, which came nearly down to her knees in length. TINY:(grins) What's up, man? ZIG: What's up? Need a hand. TINY:(shakes his head) I'm good. There's enough for you and Zoe too. SHAY: Morning, Zig. Zoe still asleep? ZIG:(nods) Yeah. I'm sure she'll be up soon. "I'm up now," they all heard Zoe call. She was standing outside of Zig's bedroom wearing a fuschia, thigh-length bathrobe that Zig bought for her a while ago that she forgot to take home. ZIG: Good morning, love. ZOE:(smiles) Good morning, baby. I'll be there in a sec. She also said good morning to Shay and Tiny before she headed to the bathroom. When Zoe was done, the four of them sat together in the living room, watching TV, enjoying their breakfast and of course, each other's company. Although no one mentioned it out loud, each of them discreetly wondered how things would have turned out if Shay and Zoe had chosen to sneak back to Tiny and Zig's place instead to lose their virginity on the night of the prom. However, that would only mean that only Frankie and Maya would have lost theirs at the hotel and be confronted and outnumbered ''by Amy's gang. Had it happened that way, Janelle could have lived but there's no telling if Maya or Frankie would have left that abandoned house with their lives or limbs. Besides, the girls had a pact; which everyone respected; all for one and one for all. Just as they were finishing their breakfast up, there was a knock on the door. Zig and Tiny glanced at each other and shrugged. TINY: I wasn't expectin' nobody. Zig stood up from the sofa and walked towards the door. When he looked through the peephole, he immediately grew uneasy but he knew he had no choice but to open it. ZIG:(as silently as possible) Fuck... Zig opened the door and in stepped his boss, the infamous Nite-Lite. Looking around at everyone with his intimidating eyes, Nite-Lite said good morning to them to which they all said it back, nervously. Having been informed by Zig and Tiny of their darkest secrets and stories from their past, Zoe and Shay instantly knew who this man was. NITE-LITE:(nods approvingly towards Tiny and Zig) Not bad. Ya'll got yourselves some pretty little young thangs. Uncomfortable, Shay and Zoe thanked him, whereas Tiny and Zig steamed up on the inside. If they didn't fear their leader so much, they would have gone for their guns and shot the lust of Nite-Lite's eyes for the way he was ogling their girlfriends. TINY: Um, Nite-Lite, we weren't expectin' you... NITE-LITE:(Waves him off) Eh, you never know when some shit might come up. That's the name of the game, brotha-man. ZIG:(confused) Well, ''what came up, exactly? NITE-LITE:(smiles) Let me get some of them pancakes and I'll get to the point. ZIG:(shrugs) Go ahead, I guess... As if he had a choice in the matter anyway, Nite-Lite helped himself to all portions of the breakfast that was left over and took a seat in the living room on the loveseat while Zig and Tiny sat with their girlfriends on the bigger sofa. NITE-LITE: Word around town and accordin' to the news (points at Shay and Zoe), ya'll two are facing some hard time for slayin' that bank director's daughter. TINY:(defensively) Nite-Lite, that wasn't their fault, you don't know the whole--" NITE-LITE:(cuts him off) I ain't judgin'. Them stink bitches weren't shit anyway. The less of them, the better. ZIG: It's not about Janelle and the rest of them...it's my girl and all of her friends that are scared as fuck about doing time for something they didn't do. NITE-LITE:(sternly) Yo, Zig-man, let me talk to the girls. They got voices. That's why I came here. Zig and Tiny decided to keep quiet as Nite-Lite addressed their girlfriends but by no means were they willing to leave the room. Anything their boss had to say to Shay and Zoe could be said in front of Tiny and Zig; so they both held their girlfriends' hand protectively as Nite-Lite spoke. NITE-LITE: Alright, listen to me, girls. I can tell that ya'll got these little niggas all kinds of pussy-whipped. Now, normally, that shit can't fly in my business because I always warned them that nothin' would lead to their downfall faster than a girl. You should have seen what happened last time but I ain't gonna get into that. (Chuckles and shakes his head) BUT with you two girls, I'm not worried so much. In spite of whatever, these boys are still on their job, still bringin' their A-game, still bringin' in that dough and they're still two of my best workers. SHAY:(nods nervously) Okay... NITE-LITE: So, since Tiny and Zig are like sons to me and I know how they feel about you two, I'm gonna give you some words of advice and some tips before you get locked up. ZOE:(shudders) But we don't want to consider that to even be a possibility. NITE-LITE: Look, baby girl, the law done fucked me in my ass so many times I can stick a whole beach ball up there and not feel a damn thing. They all stared at him in bewilderment. NITE-LITE: Ya'll are women of color. The system's already got it out for you. (Points to Shay) You're black. (And then looks at Zoe) You're Mexican, right? ZOE: Puerto-Rican... NITE-LITE:(Ignorantly) Same shit. Anyway, for real, I ain't trying to scare you, just prepare you. I know it would kill my boys to see anything happen to ya'll and as a father figure, I gotta look out for them, you know? Zoe and Shay reluctantly nodded while their boyfriends glared at Nite-Lite with contempt, not trusting a word that he was saying. NITE-LITE: If by some chance, you beat this case, cool. If you don't, let me tell you how to survive. I did twelve years behind bars, so I know. He spent the next couple of hours schooling Shay and Zoe on the "do's and don'ts" of prison life. After what felt like forever, Nite-Lite finally left the apartment. Although they were all glad that he was finally out of their sight, they all couldn't help but put some deep thought into everything he said. After all, in the possibility that the girls lose their case, everything Nite-Lite took time to tell them how to survive the harsh world of jail life made sense. Zig and Tiny, especially, couldn't help but wonder however, why did he care so much to do so? They would worry about that later. In the meantime, they just focused on spending their day off making their girlfriends as comfortable and happy as possible in spite of the devastating circumstances of recent events and the possible future horrors that were yet to come. Meanwhile, Miles was driving with the top down of his car, talking to Winston on his cell phone. MILES: I'm going to see my lady. She said she wanted to see me today but her phone went straight to voicemail this morning, so I hope she's still up for it. WINSTON: Okay, I'm so glad I finally got your sister to talk again. I know she's still sad but I'm here for her. Are you and Maya still going to meet us for lunch later? MILES: Yeah, like I said, if she's up for it. But even if she's not, I'm not leaving her side. You know me. I just can't. Winston empathized completely with what Miles was saying. They talked until Miles finally arrived at his destination. Mrs. Matlin was sitting at the kitchen table, dressed for work, but she was reluctant to leave. Her daughter was still greatly depressed and has barely left her bedroom. Mr. Matlin was already at work, however, although he couldn't help but worry about Maya as well. When Miles knocked, Mrs. Matlin greeted him and let him inside. Miles immediately noticed the bags under the woman's eyes from her constant worrying. She also looked unsually pale in the face, rather sickly. MILES:(concerned) Are you okay, Mrs. Matlin? MRS. MATLIN: Yes, sweetheart, I'm okay. She slowly walked back to the chair and sat down with her purse on her lap. MRS. MATLIN: I'm going to be late for work. But I can't leave her. I tried to get Maya to eat but she's still not hungry. My poor little girl... MILES: Well, I'm here now and I can try. Even if she never leaves the bed today, I'll be here with her, just so you don't worry. MRS. MATLIN: You're an angel, Miles. (Smiles) Thank you. MILES: Maybe you should take the day off anyway. You don't look so good. MRS. MATLIN:(chuckles softly) Oh. Don't worry, dear. I'm fine. I can't afford to miss work. I'm glad you're here though. Her dad may not be too okay with you two in the house alone but given the circumstances, he'll understand. So, don't worry about him. Miles nodded. He and Mrs. Matlin shared a hug before she collected her purse and car keys and left the house for work. Once she was gone, Miles made his way upstairs. He quickly waved to Julian who was in his bedroom playing video games as usual as he headed towards Maya's bedroom. However, when Miles heard the sound of a toilet flushing, he automatically knew that she was in the bathroom. So, he stood by the door until she opened it and stepped out. Startled, Maya flinched and then sighed with relief when she recognized Miles. MILES: Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you. MAYA:(sighing again) It's okay. Um, I know I said you can come but why didn't you call first? MILES: I did, babe. I only got your voicemail. MAYA: Sorry. I think I forgot to charge my phone. (Stares down at her feet) Oh God, this is embarassing. I look like shit. Miles quickly lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. The expression on Maya's face was doleful and her eyes had a gloomy look in them. Her hair was a mess; the T-shirt and pajama bottoms she had on was sticking to her skin due to the sweat that she accumulated from spending such a long time under several blankets in the bed even though it was summertime. MILES:(stroking the side of her face) No, you don't. Come here, beautiful. Bursting into tears again, Maya stepped up closer to Miles and buried her face into his chest. He held her, rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. She didn't cry too hard but Miles knew she was still in pain and he was there to do all that he could to soothe her. When they finally stopped hugging, she dried her eyes and cleared her throat. MAYA: I'm going to check on Julian. MILES: He's fine, baby. Here, sit here, relax. When Maya took a seat on the toilet, Miles began running the water into the bathtub. Checking for the perfect temperature, Miles added some lavender-scented foam to it, watching the water and the bubbles rise. For the first time in a while, Maya managed a smile as she thought this was yet another sweet thing that Miles has done for her. Once the tub was full, Miles shut the door for privacy. He smiled as he stared at Maya who blushed and procrastinated about undressing. MILES:(grins) Still shy? It's nothing I haven't seen already, you know? MAYA: You're right. MILES: I'll turn around if you want. MAYA:(smiles) It's okay. So, she removed her shirt and starting pulling her PJ bottoms down. Miles helped her remove everything else she had on underneath and then held her hand as she stepped nude into the tub. The warmest and most relaxing feeling instantly overcame her once her body was completely dipped inside of the hot water and soothing foam. Miles catered to her every second of the bath. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he did everything from massaging her shoulders to brushing her hair to washing her back with the soapy loofah. Maya had her eyes closed and smiled the entire time. She thought she wanted to be alone at first but having Miles in her presence and taking such good care of her made her happier than ever. MILES: You feeling any better? MAYA:(nods) Yes, babe. I am. Thank you so much. You're the best. MILES: You're ''the best. He leaned over, kissed her on her cheek and then proceeded to softly scrub her back. MILES: I don't want to push you too much but if you want, I'd really love for you to come with me to have lunch with Frankie and Winston. Frankie especially knows what you're going through. She's had it kind of rough too. MAYA:(sighs) I know. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for her. MILES: Babe, don't worry. Believe me, she gets it. Besides, you're always there for her. You're there for everyone. So, am I going to have my two favorite girls together later on or what? Julian can come too. MAYA: Yes. Smiling she reached up to caress Miles's face; he smiled back and kissed her hand. Over the next two weeks, the unyielding support that Maya, Shay, Frankie and Zoe received from their boyfriends and parents came plentiful. Such tender and endearing moments like these kept the girls' spirits up and never failed to make them smile. Knowing that they each had people in their corner to love them, support them, encourage them and believe in them was the best thing that any of them could have asked for. Other times, however, they would get discouraged. The media coverage of the homicide, awaiting trail and the stares that they'd get from strangers every where they went was too much to bear. Not to mention, each of their lawyers were honest enough to inform them that they were in for the fight of their lives whenever that life-altering court date arrives. Even though there was a possibility that they could walk away free as they deserved to be, the fact that it wasn't a ''guarantee ''still put fear in their hearts. One evening in particular, the girls were having one of their "down days" as they met up together, sitting gloomily on a bench in a secluded area of their local park. The further the sun was going down, so was their mood. FRANKIE: I'm just praying for the day that we wake up and realize that all of this was just a nightmare. MAYA: I agree so much. My lawyer said we could get anywhere from ten to twenty-five years, if convicted... The other girls all sighed and shook their heads, recalling that their lawyers told them the same thing. SHAY:(shaking her head) I can't see myself in prison for twenty-five ''minutes, ''let alone YEARS. That whole night we spent locked up was torture enough. So, how the hell am I going to handle that kind of time in an actual ''prison? ''This shit is so unfair. We didn't even do anything. Shay brushed a tear away from the corner of her eye. Zoe was the most quiet of the four at the moment; all she could do was stare at the ground with a mixture of anger and defeat. FRANKIE: Screw the news and anyone who believes the bullshit lies being spread about us. Who the hell did Amy have to BLOW to still be free to walk the streets like nothing ever happened? Sure, we don't really see her anymore but she's clearly in hiding somewhere. Fucking bitch! How stupid could people be to think that ''we ''of all people would randomly decide to rob a bunch of grown women?! In our fucking PROM DRESSES and a pair of high-heels?! Does that even sound logical? SHAY: Exactly! That shit doesn't even make sense. Oh and let's not forget that they still haven't even caught Carmen or Laura yet. MAYA: So, maybe we shouldn't freak ourselves out so much. A juror would be an idiot to believe that story. Let's try and stay positive, girls. ZOE:(rolls her eyes) Maya, where the hell is this optimism coming from all of a sudden? Not long ago, you were the one who was all locked up in your bedroom, borderline-suicidal. So please save your sunshine and rainbows; that shit is not going to work anymore. MAYA: Well, Zoe, maybe I'm sick of being depressed. What good is it going to do? You think this is easy for me? ZOE: Assuming you have ''half ''a brain and half a concept of reality, I'd say no. It isn't easy at all. Janelle's father is not only a mayoral candidate; he knows some real big-shots all over the city. Who knows what kind of strings that bastard could pull to have us locked away. He has a LOT of friends who are politicians, judges and stuff. FRANKIE: So? ''My dad does too. ZOE:(bluntly) Frankie, nobody likes your dad; and even if none of this shit happened, I'd still think he'd lose that election. So, he can keep blaming us for soiling his stupid campaign all he wants, it doesn't make a difference. He can kiss my ass. FRANKIE: Yeah but I have to live with him every day, not you. ZOE: Not for long! We are all going to live in fucking PRISON once the courts get through with us! That's what you girls need to wake up and realize. I tried to think more positively about it but the more time that goes on, the more I realize that we're screwed! MAYA: Zoe, I know you don't want to hear my "annoying optimism" but--" ZOE:(cuts her off) You're right, I don't! Especially when all four of us are facing fucking murder charges when technically, only one of us killed that girl. (Points at Maya) YOU! Maya instantly hung her head and buried her face into her hands. This was far from the first time that Zoe has ever called her out on something but to be reminded that someone died at her hands, accidental or not, struck Maya deeply in the heart like the very knife that ended the life of Janelle Penn. Realizing that she hurt Maya's feelings, Zoe immediately felt bad. However, the damage was done. Shay was glaring at Zoe coldly for her insensitivity but Frankie was even more furious. Before Zoe could even attempt to apologize, Frankie exploded on her. FRANKIE:(eyes turn a fiery red) ZOE, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! ZOE: I'm sorry! (Puts a hand on Maya's shoulder) I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't--" FRANKIE: No, fuck that! You could never THINK before you speak! I'm fucking pissed now! Since you want to play the blame game, how about this? We wouldn't even BE in this fucking situation if you had kept your fucking mouth shut in the first place! Oh and you selfish fucking bitch, I also remember you running out of that house, leaving us to fight those knife-wielding bitches by ourselves! Think I didn't see that?! ZOE:(crying) I was trying to get away from Laura and to get help! I was running and screaming for help; nobody answered though! But at least I came back! SHAY: Okay, so you have an explanation. It doesn't feel too good to have shit thrown in your face, does it, Zoe? Think about that the next time you point fingers at Maya. FRANKIE: That's right! Because I'm so fucking DONE with you doing that, Zoe! You never fucking learn! Shaking uncontrollably, Zoe continued to cry. Maya, however, did what she did best. Instead of ganging up on Zoe along with Frankie and Shay, even though they were defending her, Maya gathered her wits together and played the peacemaker. MAYA: Girls, just simmer down. She waited until everyone was completely quiet and calm before she continued. MAYA: When our trial date arrives, what we have on our side is the truth....''and of course, it's up to the jury to decide if they believe us or not. But we better work our asses off to be convincing. Otherwise, we're all screwed and we'll all be doing time for something we didn't do. Now, I'm already carrying this guilt from what happened to Janelle. I know I didn't mean to do it. But regardless of the outcome of the trial, I'm living with that forever. I own it and accept it. (Voice gets shaky) Or I'm trying to, at least. ZOE: No, Maya, I'm sorry. I was wrong for saying that. It's not--" Maya dried her tears and put her hand up to signal for Zoe to be quiet. MAYA: No, Zoe, it is what it is. I just don't want you guys fighting and blaming each other. It's Amy and her friends' fault what happened that night but it would be more ''my ''fault than any of yours. Frankie, Shay and Zoe immediately tried to assure Maya that it wasn't her fault either but Maya stopped them once again. MAYA: BUT I'm choosing to stand my ground that ''none of us are to blame here, including me. What I did wasn't even "self-defense", if you ask me. It was an accident. Plain and simple. A horrible accident but an accident, nonetheless. FRANKIE:(nods) Exactly. MAYA: I'm a little worried about one thing though. FRANKIE: What's that? MAYA: My lawyer must have asked me at least twenty times if I was sure that I told him everything leading up to that incident. SHAY:(heart skips a beat) You didn't tell him about the hotel, right? MAYA: No. SHAY: Good. I didn't mention it to my lawyer either. FRANKIE: Neither did I. ZOE: Neither did I. But Maya, why does that worry you of all things? I'm not trying to come at you again but we've had this conversation many times and we all agreed that we are keeping the hotel situation to ourselves. MAYA: I know. But my lawyer said that anything that comes out later that has yet to be mentioned could backfire on us. SHAY:(shrugs) My lawyer never said that... ZOE: Come on, that is ridiculous! The four of us sneaking off after prom to get dicked down by our boyfriends has nothing to do with Janelle's death. (Laughs) I don't mean to laugh. There's nothing funny about this shit at all; I just don't see how that ''is relevant to our case. SHAY: I agree. That's normal teenage age girl shit and that was ''our ''business anyway. ZOE: Exactly! (Looks at each and everyone of them) Girls, do we really want our parents to know that they were in some hotel with the guys fucking'' that night? SHAY: Hell no. MAYA: No, definitely not. (Shudders) My dad would kill me. FRANKIE: And my dad's already pissed at me for something I didn't ''do. So, imagine what he'd do for something that I actually did. Not every parent could just respect what their daughters decide to do with their ''own ''bodies but whatever.... SHAY: Ugh, tell me about it. MAYA: So, that's it. Girls, let's stop moping. Let's enjoy the rest of this summer and whatever time we have left before this trial. FRANKIE: And we stick to the same story. We're technically not lying about anything. We're just keeping our personal lives to ourselves because that's ''our ''right and our business. If it has nothing to do with the actual homicide, nobody has to know. Agreed? MAYA, ZOE and SHAY:(in unison) Agreed. With that being said, they all hugged each other, smiled and vowed to remain hopeful. FRANKIE: So, what do we do now? ZOE: Same thing we've been doing every time we got in one of these moods. (Smile spreads wider) Be with our boyfriends. MAYA: Our boyfriends? More like our ''princes. FRANKIE:(nods) Yes. SHAY: Word. We have some good ''men, girls... The others co-signed with that statement by nodding. '''NEXT CHAPTER: THE TRIAL! A MUST SEE.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts